1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to devices used with computer input devices for control of the cursor on a display and with keyboards. The mobile manual input device to control the cursor usually has a ball and tracking mechanism to be moved on a surface or pad and is commonly known as a mouse. Pointing/tracking ball devices are also used to control the cursor. Keyboards and keypads are used to enter data and commands into the computer system.
2. Description of Prior Art.
There are currently in use very simple flat pads as the preferred surface on which to move the computer cursor display control device commonly known as a mouse. These pads are usually rectangular, approximately 1/4 inches thick, and made of rubber or other similar material with a textured surface. The pad provides a better friction surface for the movement of the ball in the mouse to avoid any slipping such as can occur on a hard smooth surface such as a table top or desk top.
In addition to the flat pad on which to move a mouse there are specially designed pads and rests to be used with the mouse to relieve tension to the wrist. Specially design pads tend to be straight extensions of the flat pad without special provisions to prevent fatigue of the arm and shoulder during lengthy use or to prevent the build up of pressure points on the wrist or hand. The wrist rests currently in use are foam pads that work in conjunction with the mouse and must be moved around in proximity to the mouse as it is moved on the pad.
The keyboard/keypad data and command entry devices of a computer system generally are not used with any supporting surface for the hand or wrist. However, some straightforward pads which can be placed along the bottom edge of the keyboard/keypad are in use. These tend to provide a rest for the heal of the hand and are of a flat shape for such a purpose. These devices are not generally elevated such that one can rest the wrist at the proper height while using the fingers of the hand to actuate the keyboard/keypad keys.
The present invention to be used with a computer mouse combines the friction surface pad with a shaped soft rest pedestal for the wrist of the person using the pad to move the mouse and to control the display cursor. For the keyboard/keypad the wrist pad has an elevation with respect to the keys and a curvature such that the weight of the arms and hands can be comfortably rested on the pad and the keys easily actuated by the fingers. Such pads may also be used with pointing/tracking ball devices. These combinations provide for less fatigue in the muscles of the arm, shoulder, and neck and help reduce the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome or other repetitive motion disorders. It also prevents the build up of pressure points on the wrist or hand when a mouse, pointing/tracking ball device or keyboard/keypad is used for an extended period of time. In addition the base of the pad may contain a recess for holding an exercise instruction card for use in preventing fatigue when using the mouse or keyboard including using the cushion as an exercise device.